BLIZZARD OF LOVE
by PR Stella 926
Summary: NYC has been getting hit with lots of snow. so i decided to write a smexy story on our smexy couple... hope u like it


Blizzard of Love 1 shot Rated M

M-"you know they say this could turn out into a blizzard?"

S- "nonsense mac, its just a few flurries. Its not even snowing that hard." I tell him as we look out the window from the 35th floor or his office.

M- "maybe you should start heading home. There's already 6 inches on the floor."

S- "mac, i'm fine, I've walked in the snow before, this isn't anything I can't handle. I'm a big girl!"

M- "ok big girl, but if I see it get worse, i'll make you go home."

S- "make me? How?"

M- "thats for me to know and you not to find out."

S- "very funny taylor. So what do you say we finish these reports since its only us here."

M- "don's still here! He's gotta finish his paperwork too."

S- "oh come on mac, we all know that he is going out with jess, danny & lindsay. Double dating! Again."

M- "sounds like your jealous."

S- "am not!"

M- "are too."

S- "not jealous, just well when they start to make out its like i'm the 5th wheel, feels weird."

M- "so in other words you're jealous you have no one to make out with."

S- "i'm not jealous."

M- "fine, but you know so you don't feel so bad maybe i'll go along with you, so you don't feel left out."

S- "you want me to kiss you in front of our friends?" she says with arched eyebrows

M- "I didn't say you have to kiss me. We can talk you know."

S- "but by talking you mean kissing right. Are you serious?"

M- "um, I well, I can't be that bad. You could do worse and you have!"

S- "ok I know who you're referring to, but mac, come on you're my best friend. Best friends don't just make out with each other."

M- "yea, well tell that to Danny & Lindsay, don & jess. Its ok if you don't want me to go with you. All you had to say was no. I only was trying to help."

S- "mac, I didn't mean it like that its just-"

M- "no its ok. I should've just kept my mouth shut. Just forget it. Look why don't we finish these another time. I'm gonna head home. I don't wanna get stuck in office."

S- "mac?"

M- "stella?"

S- "i'm sorry!"

M- "for?"

S- "hurting you. I didn't know that that's what you wanted."

M- "forget it stella. I know I already have. You should go home too. Snows getting really bad. Looks like a foot already."

S- "you're gonna drive in this?"

M- "no, i'm gonna leave car in garage. I'll just walk."

S- "mac its like 10 blocks from here. You'll get home like in 1hr or so."

M- "that's alright. Fresh air will do me good. Besides I don't want to drive in this. I'm not risking an accident."

S- "yea I suppose you're right. Well I guess i'll talk to you later?

M- "yea. Night stell, get home safe."

S- "thanks. You too."

Mac was just arriving to his building when his phone was buzzing in his pocket.

"Taylor"

"Mac, its me stella, I- um, are you busy?"

"Stella, what's wrong?"

"Mac, i'm stuck,"

"Stuck where?"

"Just like 2 blocks away from home. Looks like the people here didn't shovel their snow and its up to my knees and well trying to jump over,I kinda fell in and got stuck and now I can't move."

"Um ok sit tight, i'm coming now! Don't go anywhere." He said laughing and hanging up

"Dammit mac, its not funny! Where am I gonna move to if i'm stuck."

Mac turning back around and walking in the opposite direction started walking to stella apartment. About 15 minutes later he finally saw he still struggling to move.

M- "Aww what's the matter, are ya stuck?"

S- "shut up and help me out! I'm

M- "ok. Put you hands around my shoulders, and I'll pull you."

S- "ok."

M- "you ready? On 3"

S- "3, pull"

M- "ughhhh, owwwww!"

S- "oh my god mac, i'm sorry" she says as she still on top of him almost straddling him.

Mac holding her and just rolling in the snow with her starts to act like a kid.

S- "mac cut it out."

M- "oh come on stell, live a lil. Besides when will we have a chance to do this. come on hit me with your best shot."

S- "ok taylor you're on." She said a she grabbed a snow ball and hit him in chest.

M- "oh! You wanna play rough huh! Come here!" he said as he ran towards her and tackled her lightly to the floor tickling her.

S- "m-mac stop!"

M- "no way!"

S- "come on please, I give up!"

M- "ok." As he got off her and helped her up me turned around around to see if she was behind him and at the moment stella threw one last snow ball hitting him in face kinda hard causing his cheek to bleed."

S- "oh mac, oh my, I um i'm so sorry."

M- "its ok."

S- "no its not. Come on mac, you're bleeding, let me clean that up for you."

M- "stell, i'm fine."

S- "please?"

M- "ok."

Walking into her building they walked to her door. Stella opening up, went in and mac followed.

S- "give me your coat and shoes, i'll put them by the heat so they can dry."

M- "stella, i'm fine, I just wanted to make sure you got home, i'll just go back to my place."

S- "mac its 1am, i'm not letting you leave in this bad weather. You can stay here. To be honest I - well, I don't want to be alone tonight."

M- "is everything alright?"

S- "what some coffee and well talk."

M- "sure! since I guess i'm staying."

S- "there's and extra towel in the bathroom, why don't you take a warm shower to warm you up a bit while I make some coffee."

M- "stell I have nothing to wear."

S- "yes you do. Hang on." She says as she ran to her room and brought out a pair of sweets and a white shirt."

M- "stella?"

S- "these are actually yours from when I slept over at your house the other night, I figured I wash them then give it back."

M- "oh, that's right, the rain storm."

S- "so make yourself at home. You know where everything is. Coffee should be ready in a few."

M- "thanks stell, I owe ya."

S- " we're even now. But make it fast, I wanna see that cut on your face."

M- "stella, its nothing. It was an accident. I should've known you were going to get back at me."

S- "please?" I tell him with a concerned look in my eyes hoping he'll take the hint

M- "ok. I'll be out in 5"

Going towards the bathroom I suddenly feel nervous. I mean, I've been here before. Well not to stay and defiantly not to shower but it feels awkward. I bet this is the same way stella felt when she stayed the night at my house and I gave her my clothes to wear. I can't believe she actually took them with her. I would've thought she'd toss them in with the dirty clothes, but why'd she keep them. Does she use them often to sleep in. Well maybe not the pants, although she did look cute in them. Maybe she used my shirt to sleep in. Just my shirt showing off those sexy legs of hers. Oh God what am I saying, I - I can't be thinking this way about her. I mean, I well I can't deny it. I do love her. I love her with all my heart, I wanna make her mine. Oh how am I going to survive the night with her here. This will be the death of me. finishing off shower I quickly dry off and put on the pair of sweats she gave me. just as I was going to put on my shirt I hear the door open and I now curse myself for not locking it.

S- "oh mac, i'm sorry. I should've knocked. Force of habit you know."

M- "its ok."

S- "um i'll be waiting in the living room to take care of that cut."

M- "we can do it now." I tell her as I quickly put on the shirt follow her out.

S- "geez mac, i'm so sorry. I was aiming for your back but you turned around and well, the snow didn't feel so hard and- "

M- "stell, i'm fine. I'll live. It doesn't even hurt."

S- "well let me just clean it up and put an ointment on it so it doesn't get infected."

M- "ok."

S- "mac?"

M- "yea stell?"

S- "why are you so quiet. Are you still mad from what I said before. I mean I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did."

M- "I know. No i'm not mad. Just nothing forget it."

S- "tell me mac, what's bothering you."

M- (sighs deeply) "well there's this woman I like a lot. I mean, i'm deeply in love with her but I don't know if she feels the same."

S- "oh, well have you asked her."

M- "no I haven't but I have a feeling that she does feel the same."

S- "how?"

M- "I don't know. Something inside my heart tells me so."

S- "so who is she? Do I know her"

M- "yes you know her very well."

S- "ah let me guess, its jane parsons. Yea I knew she always liked you."

M- "wait, what, no it isn't her."

S- "oh. Well oops!"

M- "its ok, I already knew she liked me also. Asked me out a few times but I turned her down. I told her I was deeply in love with someone."

S- "well, tell me who it is already."

M- "its you!"

S- "me? I - I - um, wow mac, I umm wow."

M- "well your shocked expression tells me my guess was wrong thinking you felt the same way. I'm - i'm just gonna go to bed. I - goodnight stella."

S- "mac, mac wait a minute, lets talk."

M- "just forget it stella."

I hear him close the door to the spare room where he is staying and I just curse myself for hurting his feelings. I mean I do love him. I've always loved him, since the first day we met, I just knew he was the one. Over the years, we've became the best of friends and now I find out my best friend, my boss loves me. I need to talk to him. I have to tell him I feel the same way. I walk over to the door and this time I knock.

S- "mac?"

M- "just leave me alone stella."

S- "mac, talk to me please." I beg him

M- "there's nothing to talk about."

I give out a heavy sign and just walk to my room which is right next to his. I lie down and just lean on my side, trying to get any kind of sleep but I know I can't. I turn to look at the clock and its 4am and i'm cursing myself for not falling asleep. I look to my door and see that there's a light coming from underneath. Did I forget to turn off the tv? No I couldn't have. Must be mac, I know he doesn't sleep and well after what happened I don't blame him. I get up and walk out of my room only to find him watching tv with the volume very low.

S- "can't sleep?"

M- "you know I don't sleep. Did I um wake you, cuz I can turn it off you know."

S- "no its ok. Truth is I couldn't sleep. I hate it when we fight and we don't resolve things."

M- "stella, its no -"

S- "I feel the same way."

M- "pardon?"

S- "i'm in love with you too. Just didn't want to admit it because was to scared you didn't feel same way. And when you told me I was really shocked."

M- "seriously?"

S- "yes. You know mac, that i'd never hurt you."

M- "I know. I guess I over reacted a bit. I'm sorry."

S- "nothing to be sorry about. (Pausing for a minute) "so you're in love with me huh,"

M- "yes, deeply and truly in love"

S- "if I was to say prove it to me, how will you do it?"

M- "do I really have to answer that?"

S- "yes."

M- "come here and let me show you."

S- "why don't you come and get me."

M- "don't start anything you can't finish."

S- "I tell you the same thing."

M- "oh that does it, come here" he says as he jumps over the couch and picks me up and carries me into my room.

S- "I want you."

M- "I want you too."

S- "how much?"

M- "so much, so badly. I want to love you and love you again til I hear you scream my name out from the pleasure i'll be giving you. Until you pass out in my arms telling me you can't take no more."

S- "I love you mac,"

M- "I love you too stella."

S- "make love to me please. Make me yours."

M- "with pleasure."

Removing his shirt he leans back down into me kissing my lips, both of us tongue wrestling, both fighting for control which he obviously takes. Moving his kisses to my neck I just arch my body into his moaning and purring as he licks and nibbles the skin just below my ear. I feel his hands moving to my shirt and he starts to slip it up and over my head as he works his way down my chest, taking turns with each nipple. His slips off my underwear, and slowly slides them down my legs and I can feel myself grow wetter at every touch. I remove the sweatpants he had on, revealing his already harden member. He lowers me back to the bed, and starts to kiss me all over, making me arch my body up towards his and I can hear him moan as I know we can feel the heat of each other. He moves down to my neck and starts to lick the sensitive area just below my ear and moving only to whisper if I was ready. I look into his eyes and simply nod. I see him move away for a moment and the loss of contact bothers me and I grab his arm and with just my look he know what i'm asking.

"Protection" I hear him tell me. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly hold him back and place my hand on his chest right over his heart,

"I trust you mac." I tell him as I pull him into a kiss and as it starts to heat up I feel him enter me and I can't help but hiss out of pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks stopping momentarily

"No!" I tell him as I nod my head for him to continue.

He keeps moving in and out at a slow speed. I caress him back and whisper to him that I wanted him to go faster and harder. He obeys my orders and goes faster. Moving down to kiss my neck he starts to nibble and I can feel him suck hard and I know he's leaving me his mark to so called claim me as his own and I can't help but arch myself up with the pleasure. Moaning out loud and just scratching his back everytime he plunges deeper he quickly flips us over without breaking contact and lets me take control. I start to bounce up and down with greed. Feeling myself to the edge I just throw my head back and just let go

"Oh! Oh God Mac, oh uhh uhhh i'm i'm cuming, ohhh maaaaccccc!" I scream as I throw my head all the way back then collapse on his chest. As he caresses my back, I slowly start to kiss him below his ear, I hear him moan my name and I know i'm turning him on as I still feel him thrusting into me sensually. I nibble his neck a bit more leaving a huge mark on his neck. I don't know if he's noticing that i'm doing this. I can feel his body tensing up and I know he's ready as he quickly flips me over and thrust hard and fast.

"Uhh stella! Uh uh! Uh stella, I i'm cuming" he says as I finally feel him burst into me as he lets out a long groan

"Mmmmm!" I hear him moan and its his turn to momentarily collapse on me.

"Hmmm mac! That was-" I start to say

"Perfect!" he finishes for me.

Turning us over again, he removes himself from me and as bothered as I am I know he's not going anywhere, so I lie on his chest and as he looks down at me he brings his lips to mine

"I love you stella!"

"I love you too mac."

Bringing his lips to mine once more we share one last passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
